1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) layout, and more particularly to a multi-band power amplifier co-layout footprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio-frequency (RF) power amplifier is a type of electronic amplifier used to convert a low-power RF signal into a larger signal of significant power, typically for driving the antenna of a transmitter. It is usually optimized to have high efficiency, high output power compression, good return loss on the input and output, good gain, and optimum heat dissipation.
In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), there are various UMTS bands deployed over the world. For example, Band I (W-CDMA 2100) is used in Europe, India, Africa, Asia, . . . etc, Band II (W-CDMA 1900) is used in North America and South America, Band IV (W-CDMA 1700 or Advanced Wireless Services) is used in the United States and Canada, Band V (W-CDMA 850) is used in Australia, Hong Kong, Thailand, New Zealand . . . etc, and Band VIII (W-CDMA 900) is used in Europe, Asia, Australia, New Zealand, Thailand . . . etc.
In order to support multi-band operations (for example, up to 4 UMTS bands), designers have to reserve PCB area for multiple power amplifiers, each being configured for amplifying the RF signals for specific UMTS bands. Different types of power amplifiers, such as single band and multi-band power amplifiers, could be mounted on the PCB area depending on system requirements. It is a need to develop a PCB compatible with different types of power amplifiers in a relative small area.
Therefore, a novel PA co-layout footprint and system architecture are required.